Lost in the woods
by Tigeress11
Summary: Aang and Katara go on patrol but what happens when katara falls of Appa in to the woods. warning lemon. oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its character's. I do not make any money from writing this.

Lost in the woods

The plan to invade the Fire Nation on the day of the eclipse had failed. The only ones to escape where the Avatar and his friends: Katara, Sokka, Toph, Haru, Teo and The Duke. They set camp at the Western Air Temple.

They had been there for a week, so each day the would take it in turns to patrol the aria surrounding the temple.

"Katara its our turn to go on patrol today, I think we should take Appa" Aang shouted while running across the yard. Katara just nodded and carried her backpack up the tail of the ten tone bison and sat in the saddle. Aang smiled and airbended himself up on to Appa's head and took the reins. "yip-yip" he said with a slight happiness to his voice. Appa gave a low roar and took to the sky.

"where do you think we should check first?" Katara asked turning to face Aang. He just shrugged "how about the forest" he answered pointing to it. Katara nodded in a 'lets go' kind of way.

It only took them a few seconds to spot fire nation solders marching straight towards them. And it didn't take long for the solders to spot them in the sky ether.

With out a moments hesitation the solders sent fire ball straight towards Appa. Aang tried his best to dodge them but in the prose's he accidentally knocked Katara of the side of the saddle.

"KATARA!!!" Aang yelled reaching out to grab her but unable to reach. The last thing he saw was Katara's body falling towards the canopy of the forest. She hit the top a tree then fell threw it and hit a few branches on the down and the landed in a pile of leaves. It took her a moment to find what had just happened.

A moment later she heard a rustle coming from behind, she snapped her head towards the sound and was shocked to see four thieves eyeing her up and down. "Well lookie what we go our selves 'ere den" one of them said with a cheesy grin, while slowly creeping towards her. "D-don't c-come any closer" Katara stutted in fear. she didn't notice a fifth one sneak up and before she could do anything bound her hands behind her back. She yelped in shock. "I think we could have some fun with this one, hey lads" the one from behind her chuckled.

With out a second moment's thought he tore of her top and skirt leaving her in only her undergarments. "No please!!!" Katara screamed. They all laughed as another reached for her breast bindings and tore them of. Katara screamed again with tears streaming down her face. He was about to go for her bottom ones when a fire ball hit him in the back, he screamed out in pain and fell to the floor dead. They all turned around to see a tall, dark figure standing in the shadows. He was obviously a fire bender as he sent more fire balls towards the standing men. They dropped Katara and ran way as fast as they could.

Katara started to shake in fear and coldness. She felt her body being lifted up by the stranger and was now being carried bridal style. She looked up to see if she could recognize the stranger that was carrying her. But she couldn't see his face just the out line of it. For some reason Katara found her self extremely tied after he ordeal. The stranger realized how cold she was in just her bottom undergarment and bended some heat in to her but this sudden warmness sent her straight to sleep. The stranger took Katara to his tent and laid her in his sleeping bag for the night. After he finished warming her up he left the tent to spend his night by the fire.

………

The next morning Katara woke up to find her self in the tent. Only minuets later did she realize that she was only wearing her bottom undergarments and pulled the sleeping bag to cover her chest. She then remembered the previous day and the stranger. '_I wonder who he is and why he saved me' _she thought. She looked around to find a maroon fire nation robe next to her, she figure the stranger had left it for her considering her condition. Katara slipped it on and walked over to the entrance of the tent to pop her head threw the gap.

She looked around to see if she could see the stranger, but there was no sign of him. She spotted an already boiled pot of tea and decided to have a small sip. She sat down on the log near the fire and pored the tea in to a cup that she found and began to drink it. "So your finally awake" a familiar voice came from behind. She slowly turned around and gasped when she finally realized who the stranger was.

"Zuko…" she snapped and threw the cup at him. Zuko dodged it and snapped back.

"So that's the thanks I get for saving you yesterday".

They both stood in an awkward silence until Katara spoke " I'm sorry, I guess it was an natural reaction". Zuko just stayed silent. " So why did you save me"

He took his gold eyes from the floor and replied "well would you preferred if I just watched". Katara shook her head and stared at the ground.

She soon noticed that the robe like gown had slipped open a bit and was only just covering her nipples. Luckily Zuko had not noticed and she pulled it back together.

"I think I'm going to go look for my clothes" Katara said and started to walk of but Zuko grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"That's were I've been all morning and I couldn't find them I think the thieves took them, and before you ask, I don't know why" Katara just stared with tear filled eyes fighting the urge to hug him. Zuko kept his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly "you don't have to cry Katara, I'm going to help you as best as I can".

This time the urge became two grate and she attacked him in a sobbing hug and burred her head into his shoulder. Zuko didn't quite know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around her waist. Katara pulled her head out of his shoulder but kept her arms around his neck. She looked in to his fiery gold eyes and saw some thing she never expected to see. Love.

It was then she realized how she truly felt about Zuko, she love him. She didn't know how or why all she knew was that it was love.

A sudden flush of heat consumed her body as well as his. Katara soon found herself lip locked with Zuko. What was she doing? To be honest she didn't care. She hade never had felt like this about anyone before and she was enjoying every moment of it.

"Katara please can we go inside the tent" Zuko nearly pleaded. Katara grinned and dragged him inside.

She fell on top of the sleeping bag and dragged Zuko with her. After a moment of wiggling around Zuko pushed Katara on her back and started to kiss her more passionately. He pressed his tongue to her lip asking fore access to the mouth. Katara open her lips and Zuko slid his tongue in and explored her mouth. Katara moaned in delight and began to run her fingers threw his raven black hair.

"Please…take this off" Zuko begged pulling at the robe.

Katara grinned and slipped it of her shoulders exposing her succulently formed breasts. Zuko raised his head to get a good look at her, she blushed a deep scarlet as he did so. She felt embarrassed by the way he stared at her breasts. Zuko smiled and slowly placed his lips over her nipple and began to suck it and role it between his teeth. Katara arched her back and let out a pleasure filled moan.

Zuko sat up and removed his shirt revealing his well toned chest and stomach. Katara stared in shock at how muscular he actually was. She unknowingly place her nimble fingers roam his stomach exploring each bump and crevice.

"Like what you see" Zuko said with a smug look on his face.

Katara blushed and removed her fingers. Zuko leaned forward and kiss her forehead. Now it was his turn to explore he place his hands under her breasts and slowly ran them further down. First over her stomach then her hips and he stopped just above her bottom garments.

"Katara are you sure you want to do this?" Zuko asked with care and concern in his eyes.

"Yes Zuko I do, I want to experience this with you" Katara replied placing a small kiss on his lips.

Zuko slowly began to pull her garments down her legs and then discarded them behind himself. Katara felt a breeze between her legs and shivered from the cold. Zuko bent some warmth in to her thighs and she sighed in relief. He started kissing around her forbidden aria. After a moment he began to use his tongue slowly penetrating her. Katara gasped as he did so. Pleasure quickly began to fill her, binging her to her peak. Not long after. She came in to his mouth. Zuko cleaned up all of the tangy juices and climbed back up to her lips and kissed her deeply. Katara could taste herself on his lips and to be honest it didn't taste that bad.

Zuko stud up and removed his own undergarments. As they fell to the floor Katara instantly noticed his manhood standing up straight. She was shocked at his size, she wondered how it was going to fit inside her.

Katara gulped as Zuko climbed back on top of her. "Katara is will hurt at first but it won't last long". Katara nodded and placed her arms around his back. Zuko placed himself at her entrance and in one swift move slid inside braking her maidenhead. Katara yelped as a tear escaped from her eye. He captured her with his lips trying in vain to take her mind of the pain.

After a few minuets the pain started to subside. Katara motioned to Zuko to start moving. Zuko slowly pulled out then thrusted back in a little harder and faster each time. Pleasure soon began to rise in both of them and they started to moan and groan is sync.

After what seemed like hours Katara and Zuko started to reach their climax. Zuko starter to pump in and out harder and faster than ever before.

"ZZUUKOO!!!" Katara screamed as she hit her peak.

Just after Zuko came just as strong releasing his cum deep inside her. They both collapsed in extortion from their hard work. After they relearned how to breath Zuko pulled out and rolled on to his side. He wrapped his around her waist and pulled her close to his chest and covered them both with the blanket. Not long after Katara fell asleep. Zuko kissed her forehead and drifted of into his own peaceful slumber.

End

AN: this is my first Zutara lemon so please no flames only constructive criticism and praises please. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. R&R

Tigeress11 =)


End file.
